


Force Crossed Lovers (Rey and Kylo Part 3)

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, star wars the last jedi
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: The final part of my Rey and Kylo fan fiction. Please read part 1 & 2 prior to this. Rey feels betrayed by Kylo and the darkness in her rises, is she such a good girl after all?Thank You for reading and if you have read all three parts. Thank You so much!





	Force Crossed Lovers (Rey and Kylo Part 3)

_Rey,_ His voice broke through her thoughts. _Rey, listen to me. I told you to remember that no matter what happens you are my world… remember? Please remember…._

He addressed Kilan,

‘The girl means…’ _everything, you mean everything to me Rey_ , ‘nothing to me. Dispose of her as you wish.’

Rey’s heart burst open, he was still with her and thankfully Kalin couldn’t detect their hidden dialog. 

‘Good. Then you can kill her.’ Kilan ordered.

Kylo didn’t even blink,

‘Certainly’

He took out his saber and ignited it, _Rey he is still underestimating you, use that._

Rey didn’t hesitate, she fell to the floor in sobs,

‘Don’t do this! Why?’ She moved closer to him. ‘Why?’

‘Shut up Jedi. This is an honourable death for you.’

Again, she inched closer,

‘I hate you!’ _I love you._

Kylo pulled back his saber, _you know I love you._ He thought as he looked into her eyes, _you’ve always known._

In an instant, Kylo drew Rey up from the floor and turned his blade on Kilan, wounding his shoulder with a scorching blow, Kalin growled in pain and fell back. Rey stood back to back with Kylo and pulled her blaster, three stormtroopers came at her, she shot one and Kylo deflected the blaster fire of the other two back at them. The remining three she managed to dispose of by using the force to send them flying into a nearby ship. More would come but she managed to delay their arrival by jamming the lift doors shut. Kilan pulled his saber and ignited the deadly orange blade. Rey stood at Kylo’s side and couldn’t help but feel her excitement hitch as they were once again joined in battle. Kalin sneered as he looked up at them,

‘You don’t know what you are dealing with foolish children.’

Rey frowned, something was wrong. Kalin’s energy was strangely familiar,

‘Do you sense that?’ She asked Kylo.

‘I do.’ Kylo agreed. Kilan smiled.

‘Snoke, hiding out in the body of a failed apprentice seems beneath you.’ Kylo taunted turning his saber in his hand and taking a defensive stance.

Snoke merely laughed,

‘He is more than a failed apprentice now. I have endowed this body with unimaginable power.  I have made him into a god.’

‘Snoke, we bested you once, and we will do it again.’ Kylo moved slightly placing Rey behind him. She gave him a look and moved herself back at his side.

‘You and this girl are no match for my _true_ power.’ He boasted. ‘The little Jedi will be the first to die and I will make you watch.’

Kylo flinched.

‘If you touch me, I will take your arm.’ Rey seethed brandishing her blaster.

_That’s my girl._ Kylo thought as he glanced at her and Rey felt her heart skip a beat.

‘If you will not bow to me, then you will fall!’ Snoke cried. He used the force to throw Rey backwards, she hit the hanger doors hard and fell unconscious.

 

Kylo sensed Rey was still alive and turned his attention to Snoke,

‘You will pay for that Snoke, I took your life once before for daring to touch her.’

‘Yes, but this time you will be the one to pay with your life!’

Rey awoke to the sound of crashing lightsabers. Kilan and Kylo were locked in battle but Rey could sense that Snoke was holding back, she realised he was trying to use Kylo’s arrogance against him, luring him in to make him believe he would win, before he would strike the final deadly blow. She ran towards them just as Snoke disarmed Kylo.

 

Snoke stood over Kylo,

‘It’s the end now. I will make it quick and show you the mercy you never extended to Kilan.’

‘You think this will bring you peace Snoke? You will never find peace. Your soul feeds on fire and it will never be satisfied.’

Snoke laughed,

‘I don’t want peace! I want everything to burn.’ 

He swiped at Kylo but his aim was deflected as Rey send a blaster shot through his arm causing him to drop his saber, he still managed to inflict a blow to Kylo’s left side. He turned on her as she came at him, using the force to immobilize her. Snoke grasped her by the throat and squeezed slightly. He lifted her from the floor by the throat,

‘You give up all this power for this little Jedi?’ He taunted Kylo, ‘I think her death will cement your return to the dark and your return to me. Watch as I crumble your hopeful future before you.’

Snoke stopped for a moment and looked confused then an evil smile distorted his features,

‘Did you know she carries your child Kylo?’

Kylo looked up slowly, panic crossed his face as he looked from Snoke to Rey,

‘Ah you didn’t know, killing her now will be all the sweeter....’

Time stood still for a moment as Rey took in the information. She was pregnant? So soon? How? But she felt it now. She felt it’s energy. Faint but it was there. She heard Ben’s voice in her head,

_A baby. Our baby. I’m a father. Rey, you have giving me the greatest gift. A chance to be a father, to forget the past and carve our own future…._

She looked at Ben, clutching his side, his eyes held so much love for her. She closed her eyes and focused, focused on her baby, their baby. A small jolt of energy ran through her and the electric current run into Snoke causing him to loosen his grip, she crouched to the ground and called Kylo’s saber, it came to her with no resistance. She swung the saber and plunged it through Snoke’s stomach. He looked at her in shock,

‘How can this be?’ He asked.

‘My unborn child is already stronger than you Snoke.’ Rey spat. ‘You will not hurt anymore innocents.’ She turned and struck him once more and Snoke cried out in pain before falling to the ground. The darkness whispered to her. Rey swung the saber one last time and relished in the fear she saw in his eyes before she acquired his head. She looked at Ben who was reaching out for her. The darkness whispered again. She leaned her head to the side and closed her eyes.

_Rey, no._

She opened her eyes, pointed the saber at Ben and stalked towards him slowly.

‘Rey Come back to me, please, don’t let it take you. You’re stronger than me. Fight it.’

Rey frowned and looked down at him,

‘Ben....I....what’s happening?’

It’s the pull of the dark. You feel it in the pit of your stomach?’

She nodded.

‘Fight it Rey.’

‘I can’t. Its too strong.’

Her eyes hardened once more, and she raised the saber to strike him,

‘Rey, focus on the baby, focus on our baby Rey.’

Rey blinked, then closed her eyes. She felt the pure energy of their child once more, she felt strength and power, but also love and peace. The child was a perfect blend of both sides of the force. She was overwhelmed with feelings of joy and hope and the darkness retreated. She extinguished the saber and fell to her knees. Ben pulled himself up and placed his arms around her,

‘Welcome back my love.’ He whispered.

Tears rolled down Rey’s cheeks,

‘I can feel him already. He is so strong Ben….’

‘Rey, my beautiful Rey, you always bring me to my knees.’ He whispered. Then he winced as he held his stomach,

‘I hate to bring this up now, but we still have a job to do, we have to set those explosives.’

Rey retrieved the detonator from her belt but realised with dismay that it had been damaged by blaster fire.

‘The charges won’t go off without the detonator,’ Ben stated. ‘I will have to stay and set them off myself.’

‘No!’

‘Yes’

‘No, I’m not leaving you.’

‘Rey I’m expendable, you are not.’ He said gently touching her stomach.

‘You are not expendable to me!’ She cried. ‘I always knew the risks of coming here. The best-case scenario was for us to die together instead of against each other. I’m not going anywhere. You might as well ask me to live with a massive hole in my chest as live without you!’

Ben looked at her,

‘My stubborn little Jedi.’ He said, kissing her eyelids. ‘Rey I’ve been so blind....I wish I had more time to show you how much..... there’s no time. You have to go. Now.’

Rey kissed him,

‘There has to be another way, I can’t lose you now. I won’t survive it.’

‘If there was another way, I would have thought of it.’

‘Always so arrogant!’ Rey shouted at him. Then she thought for a moment,

‘I’ve got it,’ She kissed him quick, ‘I’ll be right back.’

 

Rey set the charges and manually detonated them. It took all of her energy, energy drawn from her bond with Ben and the emerging energy of her unborn child to hold the explosion at bay until she has pulled Ben on board their ship and took off.  They escaped just in-time to watch the ship explode into a billion particles and with it came the end of the first order.

 

Ben was finally free. He felt his mind become more at peace as they put more distance between themselves and the explosion. As soon as they were safely out of harms way, Rey set about treating his wound,

‘It should heal fine,’ She said as she wound bandages around his abdomen. ‘The wound isn’t too deep but you will need to rest.’

‘Rest.’ Ben repeated and closed his eyes, I feel I can rest now for you have set me free Rey.’ He said with tears in his eyes, taking her hands and kissing them. ‘I am forever in your debt.’

Rey smiled,

‘Good, because I have a feeling I’m going to be needing your assistance in the near future….’

She patted her stomach. Ben smiled warmly but then his face dropped,

‘If we go back, there will be a new government forming, they will want me to stand trial for my crimes, it be sometime before we can be together again….if at all.’

Rey kissed him gently holding his face in her hands,

‘There is another way…..’

 

When news reached the resistance, they were overjoyed to hear that the first order had been destroyed and peace talks would soon be initiated amongst all the galaxy’s surviving civiliations. At-last they could all rest. There was some sadness over the loss of Rey and Ben, but it was observed by many that Leia bore the loss extremely well and began to talk of her son as proudly and as often as she remembered their falling sister Rey.

 

7 Years Later…….

 

‘Mother why am I different?’ Lucan looked at his mother with fearful eyes.

‘You aren’t different darling, you’re special.’ Rey insisted, sitting by him and placing an arm around his shoulder.

‘I’m different, and they all know it. The way they look at me, makes me feel like nothing but a dirty scavenger.’

Rey winced slightly at the familiar insult and exchanged glances with Ben,

‘That’s because they see something in you Lucan,’ said Rey, ‘you have… a power within you, a very unique _gift_ and not everyone can understand that. Some will fear you and others will revere you, all you need to know is we are here for you and we will help you find your way.’

‘You will always have us to guide you, we will never leave you,’ said Ben vehemently taking Rey’s hand.

‘We love you so much Lukan.’ Rey said stroking his hair.

Lucan smiled up at his parents who exchanged glances with each other,

 

‘I think it’s time we told you a story.’ Rey started carefully, ‘This story is about your family. I think it is important that you know of your heritage but also know that where you come from does not dictate your future. You get to choose who or what you want to be.’

 

‘We know you are going to grow up to be a fine man.’ Said Ben proudly and Lukan beamed up at him.

 

‘A long time ago,’ Rey began, ‘There was an extraordinary man much like your father and he was in love with a very special woman.....’ 

 

Once Lucan was asleep, Rey began to wonder if it was finally time for them to come out of hiding and start the temple that she still dreamed of so frequently. She hated to think of children lost and alone as she had once been, feeling something within themselves but not knowing what it was or how to channel it. She made a mental note to discuss it with Ben when he returned. She had felt his restless energy earlier and suggested he go on a smuggling trip. Ben would always feel the pull to the dark, but they had found ways to keep him grounded. Smuggling had just the right amount of danger and excitement to keep his dark side sated and it provided a connection to his father that was helping him heal. She was exited for his return as she knew he would come home filled with adrenaline and hungry for something else. She felt him before he entered their home. Calling out to her in the darkness and a shiver of anticipation ran down her back. His eyes were wild as he seized her, but she was ready to tame him.

 

‘Say it.’ He demanded as he moved within her, ‘Say it now.’

‘I’m yours,’ she breathed out, ‘I’m yours always.’ He gripped her tightly to him as his release engulfed him and his emotions instantaneously flooded Rey’s senses via the bond and sent her over the edge towards her own climax. They lay together side by side sated and at peace,

‘My Rey.’ He whispered reverently. ‘The light of my life.’

She smiled and kissed him,

‘Yes, even when you didn’t want me, I couldn’t help but shine for you.’

‘I always wanted you, I just didn’t realise it right away. I never imagined I could be happy then, but I am happy now, truly happy with you.’

‘And I with you.’ Rey beamed.

‘There is something that I think is missing from our lives however, something that would make my happiness complete, a little girl with keen sharp eyes like her mother’s?’ He suggested with a raised eyebrow.

Rey stood and wrapped herself in a sheet. She patted her stomach,

‘Well there is something I’ve been meaning to tell you for some time….’

Ben’s eyes widened,

‘Are you serious? Can you feel her already? Is it really a girl?’

‘It’s _two_ girls, I can already feel their mingled conflicting energies. It is confusing… but also wonderful.’

She giggled as Ben ran to her, he picked her up with ease and spun her around. Then suddenly remembering that she was carrying precious cargo he placed her gently down and sunk to his knees to kiss her stomach,

‘You always bring me to my knees my Rey from nowhere.’ He murmured.

‘But I will always raise you back up, my dark knight.’ She said softly tilting his head up towards her.

 

THE END

 


End file.
